


Lucky

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Sam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a puppy and is desperate to keep him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is like pure sugar it's that fluffy. A real change to my usual stuff, but I hope you like it anyway

“Should we keep it?” Sam whispered to Cas, acting as if the animal sat in front of him could understand what he was saying. The poor dog (which Sam had found hidden under a bush on his way home from the store) was drenched to the bone. It looked as if it hadn’t eaten in days, and its fur was matted. Sam couldn’t help but feel sorry for the pup.

“Well, we can’t throw it in the rain,” Cas responded, a caring look on his face. He reached forward to stroke the dog, petting its head gently. His fingers got tangled in the fur, and the dog yelped as he tried to pull them free. Sam bit his lip as the dog whined; he hated seeing a dog in pain. In a perfect world, he’d keep it, nurture it, love it - but reality called, and there was no way Dean would share a roof with a dog. Besides, a puppy as gorgeous as this probably had an owner looking for it.

“We should take it to the vets, see if it’s micro-chipped,” Sam said hesitantly. He didn’t want to see the dog go. It had been only twenty minutes, but he’d fallen in love with it. Cas looked at Sam and saw the longing look on his face. Smiling gently, he took hold of Sam’s hand and squeezed it. Sam glanced down to where their hands were joined, then quickly up to Cas’ tender eyes.

“Tomorrow,” Cas told him with a firm nod. Sam smiled gratefully.

The dog remained sat on the table, looking between Sam and Cas expectantly. Dean stormed into the kitchen moments later, a bag of groceries in each arm and a grumpy look on his face. Sam quickly jumped in front of the dog so that his brother wouldn’t see it. He was glad when his plan seemed to work, as Dean just dumped the groceries all over the side. Then an apple spilled out of one of the bags and onto the floor, and the puppy’s tail started wagging in excitement.

Sam frowned. He couldn’t keep Dean from seeing the dog, especially if it kept jumping around like it was. Cas seemed to sense Sam’s distress, because he quickly shuffled over to Dean and began to distract him by “accidentally” knocking over one of the bags and then tripping over a fallen box of macaroni straight onto Dean. With a wink aimed at Sam, Cas began to flap about, causing Dean to groan in frustration. It was perfect - Sam could easily smuggle the dog to his bedroom!

He darted down the corridor, dog pressed tightly to his side, and headed straight for his room. Usually, he’d liked to detour through the library, but he sensed that would not be an option. When he reached his room, he made a makeshift bed on his armchair using one of Cas’ pillows. The angel wouldn’t mind - he didn’t really sleep, anyway. Most of his nights were spent spooning Sam and keeping nightmares away.

Cas joined Sam minutes later, a smug look on his face. He pressed a kiss to Sam’s jaw, and Sam hugged him in return. The dog barked at them, tail wagging more furiously than before.

“Dean’s gone out to buy more pasta sauce,” Cas told Sam, trying hard not to laugh. “I broke all the jars. But at least it gives us enough time to clean up…” he trailed off. They hadn’t though of a name for the dog, not even something temporary until the real owners were found.

“What should we call him?” Cas asked, staring at the dog. Sam could think of a hundred names on the spot, every one something he’d come up with in childhood. He’d been desperate for a dog for a long time. The dog didn’t quite seem to fit any of these names, though - it wasn’t gold or blue eyed or particularly well behaved. All it had done so far was bark and wag its tail. Not even the generic “Bud” seemed to fit it. Sam thought.

“I don’t know,” Sam pouted. He was usually so good with dogs, why couldn’t he think of a good name? “I mean, we don’t really know him that well, do we? He’s lucky to even be alive!”

“Well then, for now, we can call him Lucky,” Cas reasoned. The dog - Lucky - seemed excited at the name, and Sam guessed it fit pretty well. So it was settled. The dog was Lucky.

While Dean was back at the store, Sam and Cas got to work making it presentable. Sam started by shearing off all of the matted fur, leaving only a little hair around the dog’s face. They found that Lucky was definitely male and then decided that, despite the fact they had gotten most of the dirt off, he still needed a bath. They bathed him in the sink, as he was still small enough to fit in there. However, his size did not prevent him from making a big mess - he splashed about so much that he flooded the bathroom.

By the time he was dry, Lucky was yawning and could barely keep his eyes open. Sam felt just about the same, was ready to drop, when Cas guided them to the bedroom. Sam all but collapsed into bed, dragging Cas and Lucky with him. Curled up together, Sam felt like a happy little family. He was at peace.


	2. Luckier still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded trip to the vets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would take a week
> 
> It took a month
> 
> Jesus, I'm sorry for making you wait so long guys. Well I mean if anyone cares anyways, it wasn't exactly a cliffhanger ending to the last chapter.
> 
> Anyways, as always do enjoy!

The morning came much too early for Sam’s liking. He was woken at precisely 5am by Lucky barking at him and pawing his face while standing on Cas’. Sam planned to just roll back over, but that plan was ruined when Dean burst through his bedroom door.

“I don’t care what kind of role play you’re into, but I don’t want to hear it,” he grumbled, eyes barely open. Sam’s face heated as he blushed, and Cas frowned in confusion. Lucky barked again, and Dean opened his eyes a little more to look at the dog. Suddenly, Dean’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

“Why is there a dog in your bed?”

“I found him under a bush,” Sam explained, desperately trying to calm Dean. If Sam freaked out, Dean wouldn't hesitate to throw Lucky back outside. Sam didn't understand how Dean disliked dogs so much… but he did, and so Sam had to approach the subject carefully.

“And what?” Dean questioned. “You thought you’d keep it? Sam, you know you’re going to get too attached to it. What are we supposed to do when we’re working a case?” Sam opened his mouth but Dean interrupted him. “Don’t say we’ll bring him along. You know the rule - no dogs in the car.” Huffing, Sam settled back onto the bed. Cas came behind Sam and wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulders. The dog crawled onto Sam’s lap and nudged his nose against Sam’s palm.

“It’s not forever,” Sam pouted. “We’re taking him to the vets later, to see if he’s micro chipped.” Dean walked towards the bed, hand held out at the dog in warning. Lucky seemed to understand, as his tail stopped wagging for the first time since he’d woken up.

“I'm not kidding, we’re not keeping him,” Dean cautioned, though his eyes were softening by the second. As Dean reached the bed, Lucky leapt up at him and started to lick his hand excitedly.

A small smile creeped across Dean’s face as the puppy jumped up, and he only waited a split second before scooping Lucky up in his arms. Sam smirked at his brother.

“This changes nothing,” Dean assured, although he was already petting the dog with vigour. “We’re not… we’re not keeping him!” Dean called as he backed out of the room, Lucky still in his arms. As he left, Sam and Cas sat on the bed snickering. Maybe Lucky was some kind of witch, because Sam never thought he’d see the day when Dean would voluntarily pick up a dog.

Cas climbed out of bed and began to get dressed, pulling on his shirt as soon as his feet touched the floor. Sam did the same, knowing they couldn't put off the vet visit much longer. He wore his softest flannel to hold Lucky against; the vets would be stressful for a puppy so young.

Once they were ready, Sam and Cas went in search of Dean and Lucky. They found them in the kitchen, where Dean was frying up something - maybe liver - for the dog to eat. In a million years, Sam would never have guessed that Dean would get along so well with an animal, or that he would seem so content with switching between cooking and scratching the dog’s tummy. It was a perfect scene from the domestic life Sam had always dreamed of.

“Dean, we’re going to the vets now,” Sam said. Dean frowned, reluctant to hand Lucky over, but Cas soon had hold of the dog. The angel placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder and took off, flying them to the closest vet clinic to the bunker.

Cas grabbed hold of Sam’s hand and walked them inside. Sam was grateful, because he didn't think his legs would work otherwise; he was way too scared about losing Lucky. All of the people in the waiting room - an old woman with a poodle, a little girl holding a cat, and a middle aged man with a caged budgie - looked up when Sam and Cas walked in. Palms sweating, Sam had to let go of Cas’ hand.

The receptionist behind the desk was a bubbly young woman, her long maroon hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. She smiled brightly when they stumbled up to the desk. Sam gave a small wave, awkward enough that Cas reached out his hand to hold Sam’s again, squeezing it in comfort.

“Hi, I'm Flora! Welcome to Pine Veterinary Surgery. How can we help you?” Flora asked them cheerfully.

“We found this dog yesterday, and we wanted to know if he is micro chipped, or if anyone had come in looking for him,” Cas explained, holding up Lucky for Flora to see. She bit her lip as she looked over the dog, her immaculate grim faltering slightly.

“I don’t think anyone’s been looking for him, but we can certainly get him scanned,” she told them. Before Sam or Cas could reply, Flora began to tap something out on her computer. There was a whirring sound as the computer loaded, until Flora turned back to Sam and Cas. “Doctor Carlson is in the emergency room, you can take the dog through to there. Although, the Doctor will have to do some preliminary tests to check if this little fella’s healthy - which will cost some money.”

“No problem,” Sam smiled, handing over the only debit card he had that wasn't fake. Sam’d had it since he was at Stanford, and had put some money on it every time he’d had the chance to do a real job. That way, if they ever needed to bring Lucky back, their card would be on file. Flora took the card and nodded before typing something into the computer. After a few seconds she handed it back.

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester,” she said. “Dr. Carlson’s office is at the end of the corridor, room D.” Sam smiled and took hold of Cas’ hand again. As they walked down the corridor, Sam heard the old woman lean over to the receptionist and whisper “Those boys are adorable, make such a good couple.” It made Sam smile. He was usually really nervous about public displays of affection, but hearing the comment made him feel more comfortable. His hold on Cas tightened ever so slightly, and he began to walk down the hallway more confidently.

Cas knocked on the door, waiting for it to open. A few seconds later, a woman who looked about Sam’s age came to the door. With a smile, she stepped aside to let Sam and Cas in. She gestured to a table with equipment set out on it already, suggesting that Cas set Lucky down there.

“Howdy, I'm Dr. Carlson,” she greeted brightly, following Sam to the examination table.“We just need to do some preliminary testing before we scan the dog. Does he have a name?”

“He’s called Lucky,” Sam laughed nervously. He reached out to pet Lucky, instantly calming as he felt the fur between his fingers. “We found him under a bush last night.”

“Which is why we need to see if he has a fit bill of health,” Dr. Carlson told him, also moving to stroke the dog. “Outwardly, it looks like Lucky is happy and healthy, but you never know what’s hiding. He could be malnourished, he could have fleas. Worse case scenario, he has something like lung worm.”

Nodding, Sam took a seat in the corner of the room. He had a clear view of Lucky, could see his face and how he was doing. Cas sat beside him, leaning his head on Sam’s shoulder. The action helped relieve the tension Sam was feeling, and he was ever grateful that Cas was there to help him through. He’d been to the vets twice before - once with Riot, and another time with a stray he’d picked up as a kid. He’d hated going both times. Every time the dog whined at what the vet was doing, Sam felt like he was in pain as well.

Dr. Carlson worked in silence. The only sound in the room was Lucky’s small whimpers. Each time he made a noise, Sam’s grip on Cas’ knee tightened, and in turn Cas gently stroked Sam’s back. It took a while for the vet to do all the tests, but she seemed pleased with the results. Once she was done, she called Sam and Cas over.

“I'm really happy with this little guy,” Dr. Carlson said, petted Lucky as she spoke. “He has no health issues, which is remarkable for a puppy so young. I wouldn't usually recommend a pup being taken away from it’s mother so early. He’s lucky to have found a couple as kind as you to look after him.”

Sam looked down at Cas, fondness in his eyes. He was lucky to have Cas as his boyfriend, he knew, but it made him blush when people complimented them.

“So… does he have an owner?” Cas asked, bringing Sam back to reality.

“Well, there’s no microchip, and Flora did a quick search of the county, but so far no biscuit,” Dr Carlson told them. “So I guess you guys have a dog! I have to ask you though, please don’t put him in the pound. He’s not old enough for that yet - he needs attention and care.”

Sam stopped listening after she told him Lucky was theirs. He had a dog. They had a dog! Sam’s breath caught in his throat as he reached out for Lucky and held him close. Lucky buried his nose in the soft flannel of Sam’s shirt, snuggling into Sam’s arms. Cas laughed and Sam looked up to find both Castiel and Dr. Carlson watching him.

“I don’t think keeping the dog will be a problem,” Cas chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or kudos if you did!
> 
> As always, thank you to me beautiful beta [ casnsammy ](http://casnsammy.tumblr.com) for making my work make sense
> 
> My tumblr is  benevolentsam  if anyone wants to come talk to me about how cute Sam and Cas are (or maybe prompt me something)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I recently hit 25, 000 hits, so thank you guys for your continual support. Writing has seriously changed my life around, so you being here through it all is really appreciated
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Beta'd by the beautiful [ casnsammy ](http://casnsammy.tumblr.com)
> 
> My tumblr is [ here ](http://benevolentsam.com) if you want to follow me or talk or prompt me something (I like prompts ;) ) 
> 
> There's going to be a second chapter to this soon enough, so look out for it :)


End file.
